Soulmate
by Za Great Prussia
Summary: It isn't that you should try hard to be with someone who isn't meant for you, it's that you should try and stop forcing it. Mostly fluff.


"Come on, Yeager! I don't see why we shouldn't give this a chance! Come on, I-" Jean was cut off with a swift blow to the face by the beautiful emerald eyed beauty he was trying to woo. Eren was honestly getting tired and slightly fearful of Jean's unending persistence. Ever since they had met each other, Jean was constantly down Eren's throat for something more on a sexual and romantic side. Although, Eren would be willing to bet by the other male's tactics, he wouldn't know romance if it misplaced itself up the side of his head. Hard. It was sickening how he thought a grope here and a borderline violent swoop in thrust of his hips here would ever give him a chance with the brunette. The boy had morals and wanted romance with a connection. Not a perverse fool.

"I'm getting sick of your shit! Out! I want you out! I've tried listening to Armin and attempted to be your friend! And look where its gotten us! You trying to stick your hand down my pants and a fist firmly planted in your horse face! Get the hell out of my apartment!" He couldn't help but shout. When Jean insisted that they hang out and watch a movie in Eren's apartment, the brunette was actually excited to watch it, especially seeing as it was a movie that Eren hadn't seen in a while and liked. But Jean just had to ruin it by trying to come on to him, he even had the audacity to move his hand towards his belt! The two toned bastard could rot in the depths of hell for all he cared.

"But-" Jean never got the chance to finished as he was roughly shoved off of the couch and out of the living room, barley having had the chance to capture his balance. When Jean met the rough side of a wall that wasn't inside Eren's apartment, he realized he was in a hallway in the complex, had a bloody nose from the impact his face made, and that he'd royally messed everything up. Eren had never actually made him bleed that badly before. His nose had felt like it was broken too.

"And find some damn integrity while you're at it! If your lucky, you might just get a date with a prostitute if you do! You've gotta start somewhere, right?" And with that, the door slammed in his face with an echoing crash. Jean felt like shit. When he tried bringing one of his hands up to touch his nose, he couldn't believe the pain it brought on. Yeah, Eren was angry.

When he found the strength to stand after a few moments, his first thought was to knock on the door and apologize to the brunette. Although, he was halted by the not so quiet sounds that came from inside.

"That... Can't believe... Call Levi...!"

'Levi? I think I've heard that name mentioned a few times.' He couldn't help but let the weight that he felt when he tried to think of where that name had come from. Heaving out a sulky sigh, he made his way down the hall and toward the elevator, excepting defeat this time. Again.

* * *

><p>"I honestly can't stand him, Levi! I don't care about what Armin is going to say about it this time. It's done. We'll both be lucky if we never see each other again." The second Eren had slammed the door in Jean's face, he had made a mad dash for his room and unplugged his phone from the charger and dialed the number of his boyfriend of three years, Levi. Every time he had an exceptionally mortifying experience with Jean, the first person he would call was Levi. Levi was always there for him when he had a problem and was as patient a man as they came. He would always be grateful for that.<p>

"I'm glad. I don't think I could have held back for longer if he kept it up for much longer. Are you alright?" To anyone else, Levi's tone would sound barren and cold, but Eren could hear the faint undertone of concern. He seemed to always be the one that could read him like a book.

"Yeah, I guess. I just wish you were here. It's been killing me, not having you here this past week. Please tell me your almost home. Your due back tomorrow, aren't you?" Eren had been almost restless. Levi had been on a week long trip to his parents house and it had taken its toll on the twenty two year old.

"I actually just came in tonight, been home for about an hour now. I was planning on calling you soon." Eren was surprised to know that his love had come back a little earlier that expected. But still, he was home. "Eren-"

"Levi, please." When the phone cut off, he didn't even need to wonder if Levi was going to be taking his time in getting there.

* * *

><p>Jealousy. That was the one emotion that could have described Jean's burning in the moment. Jean had left the confines of Eren's apartment complex, but he hadn't left the property. He had sat and stewed on the steps leading inside for a half an hour, contemplating on how he was going to get back inside. He would have to be buzzed back in. And there wouldn't have been any deity in the world that would sway Eren into letting Jean anywhere near him.<p>

But then suddenly, that was the least of his worries. One of the nicest cars he had seen had driven into the parking in front of the building like a monster out of hell on screeching tires. It was a mystery how the driver had parked so smoothly and without incident. And when the guy came out, well, even if he wasn't Jean's type and he was a little on the short side, he couldn't deny that the guy was attractive. 'Never seen him before.'

The guy had made it his mission to get to the door as soon as possible. And when he rung one of the bells, Jean was more than shocked to hear that angelic voice on the other end, Eren.

"Eren." Smooth.

"I'm buzzing you in, just hurry!" And like that, the midget was gone. 'Who the hell was that guy!?'

* * *

><p>The next time Jean saw Eren, the angel wasn't alone. He was with the same man from that night he was kicked out by Eren. And man, he'd never seen Eren smile like that. It was... Serene, serene and beautiful. And it wasn't even for him! Damn that man, who does he think he is? Huh? Huh? It wasn't - no. There was no way in hell he could be with Eren like that.<p>

Jean had just wanted to eat with his friend in a nice restaurant, have some nice conversation, enjoy the ambiance, have a little wine, think of ways to try again with Eren, and it was all shattered. Seated only a few tables away, Eren and that man he saw were on what looked like a date. And they both looked good. Eren wasn't in a suit per say, but those slacks hugged his legs, and that red button down fit just as well, such a figure for a male - criminal.

And his date, he was a handsome fellow, to say the least. His attire was just as nice as Eren's. Nice fitting Slacks, shinned shoes, perfectly styled hair, wrinkle free jacket and white button down. His own smile looked peaceful and happy. Almost a smirk though. But he kept rubbing his own thigh! 'What is he, a freak?! Talk about a creep. Probably getting himself off. Or maybe even ready for later! I hate this guy! I hope he gets it chopped off! He's probably just another rich boy sleaze! He'll just use-'

"Jean?" Oh right, his friend Connie, he almost forgot all about him being there. Shit.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just thinking about something. What was it you were saying?" He kind of felt bad for ignoring Connie. But, with that dopey smile and instant cheer up on his face, he couldn't help thinking what a dope he was. So simple-minded.

He tried listening and responding to what Connie was saying, he really did try. But his attention kept going back to the two seated at that damned table. The little touches, the smiles that conveyed some sort of message, and the longing glances. The guy was good! And his hand, still running his thigh. 'Don't fall for it Eren! Gah, and now he's - why is he getting up? The fuck is that freak doing?!'

The man had gotten down on one knee and - 'Oh no...' Eren's eyes had widened and the smile on his face was enough to brighten up a whole congregation tenfold. And when he leaped into the man's arms.

The anger inside him didn't come close to the shattering he felt.

* * *

><p>"No Armin." Eren, Levi, Armin, and Mikasa sat on the leather couch in Levi's condo, making plans and invites for the wedding coming up in seven months. Levi and Eren wanted to make sure the time that they had time to prepare, but they didn't want to wait too long to be married and spend the rest of their days together. It was perfect in their minds.<p>

"Look, I know that he was... A little forward and unfair to you, but you're getting married! There isn't much he can do to with a bunch of people there! Besides, he's kind of excepted it. I saw him last week. He was bummed out and a little depressed, but I think that he's excepted it to some extent. Please! I'm sure that he's sorry! Of not an official invitation, then let me bring him as a guest! I feel bad and I think it would be a good way for him to get some closure." Armin had tried to bring up the subject of bringing Jean to the wedding for a few days and had it being done, it was hard to get passed the murder in Eren's eyes and the twitch in Levi's that promised pain of the horse tried anything should Eren be swayed. Levi wrapped his arm around Eren's waist in a silent message to try to keep calm.

"It wouldn't be awful." Mikasa interjected. Her face as stoned and calm as it always was. Eren turned his glare toward her and hoped that she would crack and take his side on the matter. 'Come one!'

She did not.

"Fine! But one mess up from him and he's dead!" Eren caved under her pressure.

"Seconded." Levi tightened the grip he had around his fiance's waist. Eren's eyes trailed over to him and he couldn't help but feel better as he leaned back into his embrace.

"Alright, let's get back to business. As to what the both of you guys should wear." Mikasa had taken charge of the planning since she found out that Eren had excepted Levi's proposal. She wanted her baby brother's wedding to be the best she can make for the both of them.

"Eren should wear a dress." Levi had the weirdest look on his face. Although the smirk was recognizable.

"Levi!"

"But Eren."

"No."

* * *

><p>Jean had kept quiet when he entered the Estate Levi's parents owned. He had kept quiet when the music started when the reception began. He sat through the vows, beautiful they were, and he's sat as Mikasa danced with Eren and passed him off to his new Husband.<p>

The wedding was beautiful, if he was honest. Mikasa had done an amazing with everything. Its amazing what she could do when Eren was involved. And he could have only imagine what the Estate looked like without all the flowers and decorations everywhere. The color scheme was red and peach everywhere he looked. It wasn't anywhere near overwhelming. It was comforting and pleasing to look at and be surrounded by.

And the outfits the two that the wedding was centered around. 'Wow'. The man named Levi wore a traditional black tux. His hair a perfect undercut, his hands were clasped together before Eren had emerged. He had almost looked nervous. And then Eren. He had worn a golden and peach wedding tunic and skin tight gray slacks underneath. They suited him. Very well. His hair was parted perfectly and his lips had an almost pink sheen to them - chap-stick maybe? 'He'd never wear lip gloss.'

It was really over.

When Jean had gotten the chance and was close enough, he pulled Eren aside and locked him in a quick embrace. It couldn't have lasted more than five seconds. Before Eren had a chance to yell or get over his shock, he had gently pushed him back and bowed to him. A sad smile of acceptance on his face.

"Be happy Yeager."

* * *

><p>The music for the rest of that night had been a nice and gentle piano mixed in with a slow and steady violin. The smiles on most of the guest faces wear of joy and mirth. Dancing took place and kind words were exchanged. And then there were a slight few who had already scoped out who they had wanted to hook up with in one of the empty rooms they could hopefully find.<p>

And then there was Jean, sitting at the bar with a champagne glass and a small frown on his face. The lights had been dimmed a bit to make the air feel a bit more relaxing and smooth, so the shadows mixed with the lighting were fairly complimentary to his complexion. He was far from tipsy, but if he played his cards right he might end up smashed by the end of the next two hours.

"You know, it's a little surprising to see someone sitting alone instead of having a good time with everyone else. Where's your date?" Jean felt another presence slide into the stool next to his, a man with shoulders slightly broader than his and a happy air about him. 'His voice is nice.'

"Hn, don't really have one." He took a sip of his glass, finishing the last of his drink. He finally decided to look over at his new companion and found him to be very cute. And his smile, 'goofy and sweet. Cute freckles.'

"So, your here for the groom or are you here for the groom?" The stranger instantly began giggling at his own joke, a light flush crossing his cheeks.

"Ha, funny. I know Eren, but I came here with a friend of mine." Jean turned his body fully towards the freckled male next to him.

"Oh? Eren's a nice guy, huh? I'm Levi's cousin. I was so excited to come here! Were you? Tonight turned out so nice! I was kinda nervous to meet Eren for the first time though. But he's a nice fit for Levi. Am I right? Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to talk so much!" Jean couldn't help but find the man adorable, the way the other fidgeted and blushed in embarrassment.

"Hmm, it's fine. My names Jean." The other smiled brightly, flushed a bit, and held out his hand for Jean to take.

"I'm Marco!"

"I like that name. It's a pleasure Marco."

* * *

><p><strong>This story isn't really the best it could have been. More of just a way to vent so that I could get back to my normal stories and clear my head. Please review!<strong>


End file.
